The unexpected surprise(Old fic)
by Midnite93
Summary: Amy runs off after seeing Sonic with another girl when she was about to confess her feelings to him. Then, an unlikely Black hedgehog we all know about shows up to see why Amy is sad. Will Shadow be able to console Amy? Read and find out (Repost from old account)


**The Unexpected Surprise**

 **This is a simple one shot between a certain ultimate life form and a pink hedgehog a shot by a crappy writer like me the whole thing is A/U. This is a repost as I moved this old story to my new account.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any other character except maybe OC's everything related to it belongs to SEGA and Archie Comics.**

A pink furred anthropomorphic hedgehog with green eyes, had peach color skin with white gloves in her hand, was wearing two golden bangles, red headband on her head and wearing red dress and red shoes was sitting in a bench at a public park with tears in her eyes. Her name was Amy Rose and she was usually a cheerful and a bubbly girl who was loved and adored by her friends. But today, she was not her usual self the reason being her long time crush a certain heroic blue hedgehog named Sonic was in love with someone else.

Amy Rose was head in heels in love with Sonic and she wanted to confess how much she truly felt for him. Also, she even made an expensive piece of jewelry with a silver heart pendant. She enjoyed adventures with Sonic and his friends. Many times, Sonic saved her life which led to her feelings for him increasing due to his heroic and cheerful nature little did Amy realize he never saw her that way. As Amy made her way to Sonic's house only to find out he was in the arms of Sally Acorn a chipmunk with a light brown fur and dark auburn hair and she saw him kissing her and Amy's world shattered and she ran away crying and Sonic saw her running away and calling out to her but his words fell on deaf words.

Now, here she was crying as her heart was broken as she finally realized how much fool she made of herself in her delusion that she proclaimed herself as Sonic's girlfriend.

"How could I be so stupid? All this time I have been chasing him like a fool thinking he would return his feelings. It is all clear that I meant nothing to him."

Suddenly an ice cold voice hissed "It is completely futile to waste your tears on someone who never values them even a bit!"

Amy's eyes got wide on hearing the cold voice and she sat straight. Then, she looked at the source of the voice and saw a silhouette of a black hedgehog approaching.

He is a black hedgehog named Shadow with red fur marks on his head, arms and legs. He has red eyes and white fur on his chest. He has six quills on his head which points slightly upwards, two spines on his back and a small prickly tail, wears white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues with a ring on them. He also was wearing Hover Shoes, built with jets, and like his gloves, he has black cuffs and red tongues with a ring on them.

"Shadow? It can't be!" gasped Amy with surprise.

"Hello Amy Rose! It has been years." said Shadow with a dark grin.

"What do you want Shadow? Just go away and leave me alone." said Amy in a loud choked voice.

"Now why would I do that? It has been 3 years since I have seen familiar faces as I was away to different planets training and gaining new powers." said Shadow angrily.

"It's complicated and leave it at that I just had a bad day." said Amy forlornly.

Shadow on seeing her face knew there was more to that and sat beside her and put his arms around her.

Shadow then said in a soft voice: "It's ok Rose, you can tell me what happened I won't judge you or say anything bad."

"It is not fair. I loved Sonic with all my heart and he never saw me in that way. All this while, I did all I could to gain his attention and show him how much he meant to be but he never batted an eyelid and now I saw him with another woman. Why does life have to be so unfair? Am I so ugly that a guy I like so much will never notice me?" sobbed Amy.

Shadow stayed silent but understood her sadness and Amy began to cry on his shoulders yet he stayed quiet and stroked her hair softly not really knowing what to say as all his life he only knew how to kill, how to destroy, how to grow powerful etc. Being a cold-hearted and ruthless creature himself the only thing he knew best was to be there in silent understanding.

"It is all right Amy! It is not a weakness to cry just let it go and besides Sonic has really missed what he really had. He had a gem which was more precious than every chaos emeralds and master emerald and all the jewels in all the worlds he is a fool to throw away a gem like yourself which is so unique that it is one of a kind." said Shadow in a serious tone.

On hearing Shadow's words, Amy stopped crying and was feeling a lot better and she looked at him with a smile and began to think.

"He looks so much like Sonic yet he is so different. I guess that is why he is Shadow he is the only one who understands me in ways no one else can."

"You are not ugly Amy Rose, you are beautiful and unique if that is not unique I don't know what is!" said Shadow in a cold yet soft voice.

Amy hugged Shadow tightly and planted a kiss on his cheek "Thank you Shadow, You are so sweet."

Then Shadow said with a grin "Amy, would you like to fly with me?"

"Fly with you? But you can't fly Shadow not until you are in your super form!" said Amy with worry.

"It's a new trick I learnt from a strange planet besides I have surpassed my limitations." said Shadow in a reassuring cold voice.

"What are you talking about?' asked Amy curiously.

"Just hold on to me tight and see for yourself." said Shadow with a dark smile.

Amy did as Shadow said then Shadow began to levitate in the air and Shadow held Amy with one arm and Amy held on to him tight.

"This is what I meant by flying." said Shadow with a feral grin.

"This is amazing besides I never flew before without airplanes or jets except when Sonic was in his super form." said Amy in her cheerful tone.

Then Shadow began to fly fast like Mach 5 and a strong wind began to blow as Shadow was flying like a superman. Amy began to give a cry of joy and Shadow smiled thinking he could do something to make her feel better.

After a while, Shadow said with a smile "We will be landing soon as I guess you would need something to eat."

"Yeah, I am totally famished. I haven't eaten all day." said Amy with a sigh.

There they saw a stall selling hotdogs so Shadow got two hotdogs and paid for Amy even though she insisted she pay but Shadow refused and told her that she is here to relax not take stress over mundane matters. Then Shadow asked "Are there any particular sweets you prefer?"

"I love eating all kinds of sweets but I prefer ice-cream." said Amy with a smile.

"So ice-cream it is then." said Shadow with his eyebrows raised and gave a nod.

Then, they walked a little distance and finally stopped outside Baskin and Robbins and Shadow not really sure what to order asked Amy what flavor she preferred.

"Get German chocolate cake ice cream for me Shadow!" said Amy as she smiled sweetly.

Shadow smiled and nodded and ordered what Amy requested and also ordered Oreo cool mint chocolate ice cream for himself and gave the cash and asked the vendor to keep the change.

Then they began to eat their ice-cream and they talked about their daily life as usual.

After a while, Amy smiled at Shadow: "Thank you for what you did for me today. It really means a lot to me."

"It's all right Amy! If I could make one person happy then my day would be done and this is the first time I did it and I admit I never felt such joy." said Shadow with a cold smile.

Then Shadow took her flying again till her house and they both landed outside Amy's doorstep.

"Shadow, I do not know how to ever thank you for you truly made my day." said Amy with an excited tone.

"It's nothing I bet anyone would have done this for you. As for me I am no one special... just a cold hearted bastard who is only interested in himself and becoming powerful" said Shadow in an emotionless tone yet gave a dark grin.

Amy then pulled Shadow close and gave a passionate kiss to his lips and Shadow's eyes widened in surprise.

"You are not as cold-hearted as you believe yourself to be. What you did to me shows you really have a big heart hidden within that icy exterior of yours." said Amy with affection.

Shadow said nothing and Amy took out a box and opened it and took out an expensive silver necklace with a silver heart pendant.

"This is for you Shadow I know I made it for Sonic but it seems he does not truly deserve it. I feel this goes to someone who deserves it and that person is you."

"But Amy…"

"I know what you are going to say Shadow! But you made a lady feel special it is only fair that you feel special as well."

Shadow knew Amy would not let him go without doing something for him so he nodded with a smile: "In that case, I will accept it then."

Then Amy gave a huge grin and put the necklace on Shadow's neck and he could not show it but admitted he liked wearing the necklace.

"Be safe Shadow. I would love to spend time with you again how about tomorrow night at the pub?" said Amy happily.

Shadow thought about training but then decided he should take some hours off then smiled and said "I would like that!"

Then they both kissed and exchanged cell phone numbers and Amy went inside her house and Shadow went on his way.

Amy thought with a smile "Maybe one day, I hope to melt the ice that covers your heart so I could teach you how to love!" And she put on TV and began switching channels.

"She reminds me so much of you Maria. I do not know what she ever saw in me... I promise you that I will protect her to the best of my ability and for your sake I will learn to live and try to enjoy life as much as possible." thought Shadow as he fondly remembered Maria the girl who died in the ARK space colony.

"No matter who comes on my way I will not let anyone harm you Amy because if they do they better start praying for their pathetic lives." Thought Shadow as his smile became evil.

"And if anyone messes with my friends I will torture and kill them brutally in such a way those bastards won't see it coming. No one messes with Shadow!" Shadow gave a dark chuckle.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as a cream and brown furred rabbit with brown eyes walking towards him along with a little blue color creature with wings with deep blue eyes.

The rabbit named Cream asked: "Mr. Shadow, Have you seen Amy?"

"Relax kid, Amy is fine I just dropped her home after taking her for a ride." said Shadow in his dark voice.

Cream was relieved and then she saw the necklace that Amy had with her and asked: "If you don't mind me asking, wow did Amy give you the necklace?"

"It's a long story kid a really long story!" said Shadow with a dark chuckle and ruffled her head.

"You must have made Amy feel so special that she felt you deserved it shows me that you are a good guy Mr. Shadow." said Cream with a smile and the creature named cheese cried in joy "Chao chao chao!"

"Me a good guy? Yeah right!" said Shadow with a sarcastic smile and burst into laughter.

 **Ok, this is the end of my one shot even though fluffiness is not my strong point and I am not so great like many writers I think It was not too bad either.**


End file.
